A Entrevista do Século
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Rita Skeeter vê a sua carreira arruinada e nada serve de melhor alavanca para recuperar o seu prestígio, do que uma entrevista ao Salvador do Mundo Mágico. Advertências: Yaoi. O casal é surpresa!


Sinopse:

Rita Skeeter vê a sua carreira arruinada e nada serve de melhor alavanca para recuperar o seu prestígio, do que uma entrevista ao Salvador do Mundo Mágico. Advertências: Yaoi. O casal é surpresa!

Disclaimer:

Os direitos da saga Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, eu apenas dou asas à minha imaginação e exploro este universo fictício maravilhoso.

Nota:

Quero agradecer à Clara, a minha linda beta, por gramar esta autora tão chata que não a deixa em paz.

* * *

 **A Entrevista do Século**

Rita Skeeter teria matado, se assim fosse necessário, para poder obter uma oportunidade de recuperar a sua carreira de sucesso.

Após os muitos extensos e, sem dúvida alguma, desastrosos artigos que havia publicado durante a guerra, a sua credibilidade havia sido completa e totalmente arruinada, sendo dessa forma relegada ao setor de fofocas. Pelo menos os seus anos de antiguidade serviram-lhe para obter a sua própria coluna e assim não acabar no meio de todos os outros autores fracassados, na divisão de cubículos do Profeta Diário. Mas esse não era o ponto. O ponto era que já não podia aguentar os olhares de gozo e as bocas maliciosas que os seus, antes chamados, "amigos" lhe lançavam.

Ela, que um dia fora a mais conceituada repórter daquele tablóide, era agora alvo de insultos e no pior dos casos, era simplesmente ignorada, como se a sua mera existência fosse irrelevante.

Por estas e muitas outras razões, Rita tinha traçado um cuidadoso e elaborado plano. A jornalista iria conseguir o que muitos outros apenas poderiam sonhar… uma entrevista com Harry Potter, Chefe do Quartel dos Aurores e Salvador do Mundo Mágico. É verdade que já haviam inúmeras entrevistas publicadas ao longo dos anos, mas estas eram sempre a mesma lengalenga, nada novo, nada relevante, nada marcante e interessante. A pomposa loira estava decidida a obter aquela entrevista, mas apenas como um pretexto para ganhar acesso à vida do afamado herói e assim descobrir todos os seus mais sórdidos segredos, e ela era muito boa nisso… assegurar-se-ia que ao concluir a entrevista saberia até a cor dos boxers que o homem levava, se é que eram boxers e não cuecas. Fosse qual fosse, o mistério seria desvendado durante essa entrevista.

O problema radicava em como convencer o homem, de olhos verdes esmeralda, a cooperar. Era certo e sabido, que ele fugia dos jornalistas, como antes muitos fugiam à mera menção de palavras terroríficas, tais como Voldemort, Death Eaters e alguns alunos de Hogwarts ao escutar o temido "Professor Snape".

A mulher ainda divagava nos seus pensamentos, quando como caída do céu, chegou a chance pela qual tanto esperara. O ministro entrava na sala de redação acompanhado pelo chefe dos aurores. A única coisa que faltava era aproximar-se a ele sem dar nas vistas e estudar o melhor momento para propor fazer a entrevista.

OoOoO

― Caro Ministro, é bom ver que aceitou o nosso pedido ― disse o editor-chefe do Profeta Diário.

Kingsley Shacklebolt deu um ligeiro aceno e sentou-se entre Harry Potter e Hermione Granger.

― Já conhece Hermione Granger, a Chefe-Adjunta do Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas e eleita futura Ministra do Mundo Mágico Britânico? ― perguntou o ministro com tom diplomático.

― Oh! Sim, já tive o prazer… ― O editor deu um sorriso afetado, ao recordar as travas políticas que a mulher colocara na reabertura do jornal e as demandas que liderara contra eles por difamação.

― Ainda bem, então não terá problema nenhum em tratar tudo com ela. Hermione necessita de experiência antes de assumir o cargo. Além de já foi eleita, apenas não foi reconhecida no ritual da cerimónia de posse, pelo que sendo assim deixo-os à vontade. ― O homem de pele escura ergueu-se do seu assento e caminhou tranquilamente em direção à porta dizendo em tom de cantoria: ― A minha esposa aguarda-me para partir para a nossa lua-de-mel…!

― Mas… ― O editor sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. ― Senhora Granger, sobre o…

― Pode parar já aí ― interrompeu a bela mulher ―, não disse nada antes por respeito ao ministro, mas as demandas que o Profeta Diário pretende abrir contra o Ministério são ridículas. Se realmente forem adiante com o processo, irei seguramente destroçá-los em plena corte. Deseja passar por essa vergonha?

O homem suspirou derrotado, dando início a um longo e exaustivo debate, onde procederam a discutir os termos, para que a demanda do tabloide fosse retirada e as suas exigências minimamente atendidas.

Ao fim de várias horas, os dois amigos saíram do escritório sentindo os músculos do pescoço e ombros clamar de dor por culpa da tensão. Foi nesse momento que Rita abordou o par e expôs o seu pedido, propondo realizar uma exclusiva, em vão.

Os meses passaram e as negações continuavam… tentara de diversas formas… enviava uma coruja e a carta era lhe devolvida… aparecia no quartel e os aurores jogavam-na rua…

A repórter suspirou cabisbaixa. Já não sabia o que fazer…

Surgiu então a sua última ideia. Se essa não funcionasse, nada o faria! Aproveitando o regresso de Shacklebolt, e com o tempo a passar, Rita calculou o momento exato para ter a certeza de que quando falasse da entrevista este a escutasse.

Foi tiro e queda!

Harry não querendo fazer a desfeita ao homem, que logo se reformaria, aceitou relutantemente.

Rita conteve-se para não começar a saltar pelo hall do ministério ou a fazer uma embaraçosa dança da vitória.

OoOoO

O dia mal havia raiado e Harry já queria que acabasse. A mulher parecia feita de cola e não o abandonava nem um segundo… tivera de pedir a um dos seus aurores que a entretivesse enquanto ele ia ao quarto de banho. Podia jurar que esta fazia de propósito… Acaso queria vê-lo mijar? Não tinha vergonha? Era uma mulher. Como podia ter a intenção de segui-lo para dentro do quarto de banho masculino!?

Rita estava, por assim dizer, de alguma forma… aborrecida… completamente aborrecida! Sendo o Chefe dos Aurores, esperara um dia mais agitado e com muita emoção, mas não. O Salvador passara o dia mergulhado em documentos… Que coisa mais chata! Onde estavam as perseguições, as emboscadas e os encarceramentos?

A jornada laboral terminara por fim e Harry preparava-se para regressar a casa.

Abraçaria a sua princesa, jantaria com a sua família, deitar-se-ia na sua cómoda cama e abraçaria o amor da sua vida, até ceder ao mundo dos sonhos. Mas tais planos viram-se totalmente arruinados pela a presença daquela demoníaca melga, que não parecia de forma alguma disposta a deixá-lo em paz tão cedo.

O moreno suspirou e decidiu dar uma volta para espairecer e no processo ver se conseguia livrar-se do emplastro…

A noite já ia avançada, quando pensou que os seus planos haviam funcionado… Levara a mulher a um bar perto do ministério e desde então, estivera assegurar-se de dar-lhe rodadas de álcool sem parar. O copo da loira nunca chegava a ficar vazio por mais de uns quantos segundos. A sua carteira iria sem dúvida chorar, mas valeria cada maldito centavo, ao chegar a casa e poder fazer amor sem restrições nem preocupações.

A cabeça da jornalista caiu pesadamente sobre o tampo da mesa, o copo rolou para longe da sua mão inerte, rodando pela plana superfície e caindo no chão, quebrando-se assim em pequenos pedacinhos.

O Auror moveu o ombro da mulher e ao constatar que não havia reação, levantou-se e regressou a casa feliz da vida.

OoOoO

Os corpos entregues à terna paixão e à ardente luxúria que a noite lhes acometia, contorciam-se sobre a cama num erótico baile ao som de uma velha canção que apenas eles os dois conheciam. O corpo mais forte empinou-se para a frente dando uma estocada mais profunda que acertou em cheio o ponto doce no interior do corpo delicado, que abraçava fortemente entre as suas extremidades.

As bocas abriam-se soltando gemidos ofegantes, alternados entre promessas de amor eterno, que eram abafados com cálidos e doces beijos. O corpo mais robusto sentou-se na cama levando consigo o de menores proporções, unindo-se num ritual íntimo e mágico que era o amor verdadeiro e incondicional.

A lua era a única testemunha do laço que consumavam aquelas duas almas, abrigando-as sob o manto da noite escura e acariciando-as com os raios da sua luz etérea.

Tão perdidos estavam no prazer que vivenciavam, nem se aperceberam de que alguém forçava a entrada pela porta principal da sua aconchegante residência, mas o mesmo não ocorreu com a pequena fada que habitava nessa casa. A menina acordou ao escutar o ruído da porta da entrada ao abrir e como boa Potter que era, saiu do seu quarto dando pequenos passos com os seus pezinhos descalços e colocou-se à espreita.

Uma jornalista extremamente embriagada entrou na sala. Avançando às apalpadelas, tropeçou contra uma mesa.

― Merda! ― Afogou o grito de dor.

A menina deixou o seu esconderijo e colocou-se frente à mulher.

― Quem és? ― A menina exigiu uma resposta e apontou com o dedo na direção da intrusa.

― Casa errada? ― Rita Skeeter pensava ter-se enganado no momento de seguir o rasto da poção de localização que vertera na bebida do herói. ― Harry Potter não é casado e definitivamente não tem uma filha deste tamanho… quero dizer tens quê… seis, sete anos?

― Conheces o meu papá? ― perguntou a criança inclinado levemente a cabeça para o lado num gesto de adorável curiosidade.

― Papá? O teu papá é Harry Potter?

A menina assentiu e apontou para um porta-retrato onde se podia ver Harry Potter com a criança ao colo. A foto não parecia ser mágica e tampouco reconhecia o parque… provavelmente fora tirada no Mundo Muggle. Ao que parecia o homem tinha tentado a todo o custo esconder a existência dela.

A expressão no rosto da loira era de puro êxtase.

Onde há uma filha, há uma mãe e nunca se soubera sobre uma relação séria por parte do Chefe dos Aurores em anos e anos. Não desde que este abandonara a única filha dos Weasley em pleno altar há quase uma década. Fora o escândalo do século e o seu único arrependimento é que não havia sido ela que escrevera o artigo.

― Onde está o teu quarto? Deverias ir dormir, é muito tarde ― disse a loira já iniciando as suas maquinações.

A menina liderou o caminho de regresso ao seu quarto. Enquanto isso, a mulher tentava averiguar em que direção estaria o quarto do casal e planeava como dar uma pequena espreitadela sem que estes se apercebessem, apenas para poder descobrir a identidade da misteriosa mãe da pequena, nada mais.

OoOoO

― Onde vais? ― perguntou o moreno ao ver-se abandonado com um doloroso problema entre as pernas ― Não me podes deixar assim… ― Choramingou o herói pronto para uma segunda ronda.

― Há alguém no quarto da Naveen! ― exclamou alarmado ao sentir as proteções quebradas.

― O quê? Como? Não deveria ser possível. Ninguém sabe da existência desta casa e muito menos sobre a nossa filha.

Ambos se levantaram, para de seguida correr até ao quarto da luz dos seus olhos. Harry localizou rapidamente as suas calças de pijama e vestiu-as sem se preocupar sequer em vestir uns boxers por baixo. Por sua vez, o seu acompanhante passava por algumas dificuldades técnicas.

― Besta! ― exclamou ruborizado ― Não sobrou nada para eu usar. Rasgaste a minha camisa, não consigo encontrar as calças e a túnica… ― Mostrou uma túnica em tons sóbrios e antes imaculada, agora coberta de líquidos sexuais. ― Não tinhas outra coisa com que limpar-te?

― Ei! A maioria é teu. Estava espalhado por todo o teu corpo. Eu a tentar ajudar… ― murmurou o moreno de olhos verdes. ― Toma! ― Estendeu-lhe a sua camisa que lhe dava até meio das coxas.

Saíram do quarto e entraram na porta ao lado.

― Naveen!

― Papi! ― disse a pequena sem compreender porque o adulto a abraçava com tanta força. Pegou-a ao colo sem esforço aparente e afastou-se da intrusa.

― Ora! Ora! Mas quem diria… ― A repórter ainda meia aérea por culpa da alta concentração de álcool presente no seu sangue, encarou a "mãe" da filha de Harry Potter, o qual lhe apontava com a varinha. ― A sério, Potter?! Abandonaste Ginny Weasley por outro Weasley e um homem ainda por cima? E tu… ― Apontou para o ruivo. ― a tua família sabe que roubaste o noivo da tua irmã? O artigo vai ser divinal! Até devo conseguir a primeira página.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam com raiva.

― Não te atrevas…

― Ou o quê? Acaso o herói vai atacar-me? ― O auror apertou o agarre sobre a varinha e deu um passo em frente com atitude ameaçadora. ― O povo merece saber…

― É a minha vida pessoal. O que eu faça com ela só me diz respeito a mim.

― Pois mas a comunidade bruxa pode não pensar do mesmo modo…

OoOoO

― Era realmente necessário, Harry?

― Não tens que te preocupar, meu amor ― disse dando um beijo sobre os suaves e sedosos cabelos. Vai ficar tudo bem a partir de agora…

As ameaças de Rita não haviam passado impunes.

Ninguém, mas mesmo ninguém podia ameaçar a família de Harry Potter!

Harry abraçou a sua pequena princesa de cabelos tão escuros como os seus e os olhos azuis mais belos do universo. Os olhos azuis que herdara do seu amado.

OoOoO

Num quarto privativo da aula psiquiátrica de St. Mungus, encontrava-se uma bruxa que tentava a todo o custo escapar da sua dose diária de poções.

― Já disse que não estou louca. Potter está casado e tem uma filha.

― Sim, sim. Agora diz "a"… abre bem a boca… ― dizia a enfermeira fazendo uso da paciência que ganhara após anos a trabalhar no hospital.

― Então o que temos aqui, Melinda? ― perguntou o medimago, pegando no prontuário da paciente.

― Só outra louca para a ala dos conspiradores sobre a vida de Harry Potter.

― Hmm… Já vejo e qual é a teoria desta vez? Na semana passada chegou um paciente que jura a pés juntos que Potter é o Senhor Escuro, sob o efeito da poção polissuco e que o verdadeiro Harry Potter foi morto na batalha final. Antes desse… veio um que falava algo sobre ele ser um alien e estar a planear conquistar a Terra. Seja lá o que for um alien?!

― Oh! Nada desse estilo. A paciente afirma que Potter está casado…

― Casado? Mas que grande sorte a dele se assim fosse. Não me parece nada de mais.

― O problema jaz no facto de que esta afirma que Potter está casado com Percy Weasley e que essa é a razão pela qual abandonou Ginny Weasley no altar. Está tão louca que até lhes inventou uma filha.

O medimago rompeu em sonoras gargalhadas.

― Como se um homem pudesse dar à luz! ― exclamou o homem.

OoOoO

Poucos anos depois, o medimago viu-se repentinamente chamado às urgências. Este olhava para os resultados uma e outra vez.

― Não pode ser!

― É grave, doutor Thompson? ― perguntou Percy preocupado.

― Não! Não… Parabéns, senhor Weasley, está à espera de um bebé.

Dias depois, houve uma nova adição à ala conspiratória sobre Harry Potter.

* * *

Nota:

Sejam uns bons leitores e comentem, por favor.

Foi o meu primeiro oneshot. Que tal me saí?


End file.
